ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
101 Colony Season 6
For results of 101 Colony Season 6 shows click here. Where We Go From Here After the 5th King of the Anthill the 101 Colony went on a brief hiatus to fully synch with it's revived prowess and to gear up for the 6th Season now that the seasons had been changed from a 4-6 month format to the annual format. The World On Her Shoulders As part of the fall out from the end of Season 5, Borama had climbed to the top of the mountain as the Campenato del Hormiguero. However, Billionaire Ant was not convinced of her abilities as a chmpion, so he made it a decree that she would defend the belt at every show. Which she did, taking on all comers for 7 long months before succumbing to the treachery of the Void. The Nothingness War Perhaps the biggest angle of the entire season was the Nothingness or Void War. It saw the 101 Colony try several times try to rally and take down the Void, only to faulter and succumb to infighting. Noteable rallies were around Borama as the champ-which fell when she lost the belt, PagAnt's rally-which fell when eveyone let petty differences divide them-and the Gold Rush initiative-which failed because the Void was able to divide and conquer even without the titles. Sweet Love After seasons of pining, goofball Gormik finally won over Honey Ant, who was freed from the disembodied spirit of one of Soulyss' soldiers from another dimension. Their love blossomed and they even held their wedding at the season finale-though it was marred terribly by the debacle at the end of the season finale between Dr Cube, the 101 Colony & the Void. Science vs. Magic Toward the end of the season, Doctor Cube made his return and struck a deal with Billionaire Ant on the grounds that he could eliminate the Void. This deal came to a fruition at Dr Cube or How I Learned To Saying "Go Away" And Love the Anthill. Here he amassed all the remaining Kaiju into a creature based off of Project A.N.T.'s Kaiju DNA. This "Bio-Ant-e" beast was destroyed by the reemergence of Honey Ant as MothrAnt after the Void crashed her Wedding to Gormik. This freed Project A.N.T. to return to her original form as Antgelica. Many Kaiju, Ants and Void Slaves lost their lives. "Exposed," the Anturai 2.0 & the Nuclear Necromancer Returns During the 6th season a new wrestler emerged on the scene calling himself Ghost Ant II. He promised to sow truth throughout the 101 Colony and ended up reapping discord. He formed the Anturai 2.0 with "trainer" Rob Draven and continued his mission of discontent. Then at Lords of the Underground 2014: A One Night Affair, Antihero unveiled him as Soulyss. Soulyss from there went on to act as a foil to several of the Void's plans, even going so far as to make a deal with the voodoo godess, Marinette Bwa Cheche. A deal that apparently backfired at the season finale in a Sick Room match against Hexx. A Timelord In the 101 During season 6, the 101 Colony was graced by Ant Who?, a renegade Timelord. His presenece was seemingly terminated though by the Void. However, at the season finale he returned and the presence of his nemesis the Master, who had planted himself in the Void, was thwarted thanks to the aide of his companion Harold Francis Delaney. Beyond Personal Throughout the 6th season many returns happened. None was more controversial than that of Thief Ant. He returned after a lengthy battle with stage 2B stomach cancer. Upon his return he became a thorn in the side of many 101 Colony stars by literally stealing the accolades and monikers of stars of the 101 Colony's past seasons. He took those of Commando Ant, Fluoresc-Ant & Ice Ant. Commando extracted his revenge, but it just egged Thief on. Ice took exception the voracity with which Thief attacked not only his career but his person-going so far as to label him a cancer-as well as targeting his friends and family with vicious attack. Over several months the rivalry grew until even the 101 Colony officials had to draw a line. The 2 finally had their showdown in a 25' High Steel Cage Match the From the Anthill With Love. Thief won after Ice knocked him off the cage. List of Season 6 Shows *Doomsday Prophecy *Something About An Ant *The More She Wrote: A Tale of Love, Betrayal and the Void Between Them *3T, Episode V: The Tag Teams Strike Back *3T, Episode VI: The Return of the Anturai *Untitled IV: The Donation *Untitled IV: The Transplant *King of Trios 2014: A Wrestler's Apocalypse (2 Nights) *Live Free Or Cibernetico F-Ant-Astico (2 Nights) *Anniversario the Third (2 Nights) *Lords of the Underground 2014: A One Night Affair *The Ant With the Golden Gun *King of the Anthill 6 (2 Nights) * From the Anthill With Love * Dr. Cube (or How I Learned to Stop Saying "Go Away" and Love the Anthill)